Un Joyeux (non) Anniversaire
by MissK369
Summary: Pepper Potts se retrouve seule dans la grande ville, et Tony ne rentre que tard le lendemain, alors pourquoi ne pas rester, il n'en saura surement rien. Mais Tony rentre plus tôt que prévu, et découvre la jeune femme dans son lit. Il lui revient alors en mémoire une idée
1. Un Problème d'Oreiller

_Bonsoir les amis, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, basée sur les personnages de Marvel, et plus particulièrement sur le film._**  
**

_Je n'en dis pas beaucoup plus, je vous laisse apprécier ce premier chapitre._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : problème d'oreiller**

Pepper Potts, la célèbre assistante du célèbre Tony Stark, se tenait sur le pas de la porte de la maison de son patron. Ce dernier était parti en voyage d'affaire pendant quatre jours. Il était parti seul, comme il faisait de temps à autre lorsqu'il n'y avait aucune conclusion immédiate demandant la présence directe de son assistante. Et au moindre besoin urgent, le téléphone portable existait. Ce qu'il utilisait même s'il n'y avait aucun besoin urgent. Il avait donc laissé Pepper à sa résidence de Malibu, lui attribuant un congé. Mais Pepper Potts étant Pepper Potts, elle continua son travail.

Depuis que Tony Stark avait annoncé qu'il était Iron Man, la façon dont elle devait gérer l'entreprise était complètement différente, car la façon dont Tony Stark se gérait lui-même était différente. Bien qu'il eut un ego assez surdimensionné avant sa malheureuse aventure, celui qu'il avait maintenant était encore plus immense. Et ses caprices étaient encore plus nombreux et plus excentrique, sans pour autant qu'il y ait une raison particulière.

Mais Pepper sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose que Tony ne lui disait pas. Seulement elle ne voyait pas quoi. Peut-être avait-il essayé de le lui dire, de le sous-entendre il n'était pas du genre à dévoiler ses secrets comme ça. Car cela semblait être un secret. Sa façon d'agir avait changé, il était différent devant elle, tout en gardant ce côté supérieur devant le reste du monde. Elle voyait bien que quelque chose le tracassait. Mais s'il ne lui en parlait pas, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à dire dessus. Elle avait déjà essayé par le passé de lui faire révéler certaines choses qu'il gardait pour lui, mais cela n'avait fait que renforcer la carapace qu'il se créait à ce moment là.

Elle était donc là, son sac sur son épaule, des dossiers dans une main et une house de vêtement à aller porter chez le teinturier, devant la porte. Cela faisait trois jours maintenant qu'elle venait dans cette maison, où elle était seule. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs permit de clôturer quelques dossiers légèrement en attente – elle ne laissait jamais traîner un dossier trop longtemps, c'était une question d'honneur. Mais elle venait travailler tous les jours depuis près de dix ans maintenant, et la fatigue se faisait ressentir de temps en temps. Comme maintenant.

Elle se retourna, regarda l'immense pièce devant elle et leva les yeux au plafond avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- JARVIS, à quelle heure rentre Tony demain ?

- Monsieur est censé revenir à la maison vers midi.

- Merci.

La voix robotique de JARVIS lui confirma ce qu'elle pensait. Elle était encore une fois seule cette nuit dans la maison. Il ne se rendrait donc pas qu'elle avait dormi dans sa demeure. Et puis de toute façon, s'était elle qui avait trouvé cet emplacement, ainsi que les architectes. Elle avait bien le droit d'y rester la nuit si elle le désirait.

Elle s'approcha du canapé pour y déposer les affaires qu'elle tenait – avec soin bien évidement – puis se demanda si le canapé était assez confortable pour elle. Elle se surprit à se sourit à elle-même. Qu'elle idiote elle pouvait être de temps à autres.

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur. Là haut se trouvait la salle de bain personnelle de Tony, une pièce qui lui servait de fourre-tout dans laquelle elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds, de un parce qu'il le lui avait interdit, et de deux, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'entrer dans un lieu où seul Tony rangeait, elle s'avait que cela ne pouvait être qu'épouvantable. Il y avait bien sûr d'autres pièces, mais il y avait aussi et surtout la chambre de Tony.

Elle hésita un moment avant d'entrer dans la chambre. La chambre de Tony Stark. Beaucoup de femmes aimeraient y entrer. Elle, s'était dans son quotidien, ce n'était qu'une pièce parmi tant d'autres dans la vaste demeure. Mais là, elle ne le ressentait pas comme ça. Un sentiment de gêne la gagna lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle se senti comme une petite fille.

Elle avait l'habitude, alors pourquoi restait-elle là devant, sans bouger ?

Et puis elle reconnu que ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle était seule chez Tony, et elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa chambre, à dormir dans son lit. Ce lit où elle avait vu si souvent des femmes dans les bras de Tony. A chaque fois différentes, car c'était la réputation qu'avait Tony. Mais elle s'était surprise à ressentir comme de la jalousie envers ses filles. Non pas qu'elle les enviait, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait à plusieurs reprises fantasmée sur son patron. Il faut dire que les ressortis de ses conquêtes étaient quelque peu incroyable. Et puis à force de le côtoyer presque jours et nuits, la relation à la base professionnelle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de devenir personnelle. Et les sentiments qui vont avec se forment forcément. Ce qui avait été le cas. Du moins pour elle.

Il était vrai que depuis son enlèvement, Tony n'avait plus autant de conquête qu'avant. Voire plus du tout. Il s'occupait autrement. Il avait trouvé un autre joujou, une autre drogue. Tony Stark était un enfant, même lui le disait. Il avait besoin d'un jouet avec lequel il pouvait contrôler son petit monde. Auparavant, il montrait son pouvoir avec sa liste d'histoire d'un soir, prouvant qu'il maîtrisait ce qu'il faisait. Mais maintenant, il faisait la même chose en sauvant le monde. Ce qui lui donnait encore plus d'autosatisfaction. Mais il était resté le même séducteur qu'avant. Et cela n'avait fait qu'accroître ce qui n'était qu'au début un petit faible comme la plupart des femmes de ce pays, le transformant en sentiment bien plus profond.

Ce fut donc finalement la curiosité de la chose qui la poussa à ouvrir la porte. Ce qui l'étonna en voyant la chambre, ce fut le vide complet qu'elle ressentit. C'était normal, tout était normal. À part sa façon d'agir durant les dernières minutes. Cela la soulagea qu'en fait rien ne se produisit. Elle put agir normalement, enfin presque. Elle connaissait les lieux, alors pourquoi dam se comportait-elle ainsi ? Elle se calma lentement dans la salle de bain. Un peu d'eau sur le visage et une douche fraîche très rapide suffirent. Elle réalisa seulement à ce moment qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi se vêtir. Elle avait beau être seule, elle ne se voyait pas dormir nue. Elle se demanda si Tony lui en voudrait si elle lui empruntait une chemise, puis elle se dit qu'après tout, au point où elle en était, ce n'était pas à une chemise près qu'il allait lui en vouloir, pour peu qu'il lui en veuille.

Elle fit coulisser la porte du dressing, et s'offrit à elle une panoplie gigantesque de vêtement. Elle était entourée de chemises, pantalons, costumes, chaussures, baskets, T-shirts, bermudas et autres, tout en quantité astronomique. Elle ne réfléchit pas longtemps, sinon elle y était pour la nuit. Elle prit la première chemise qu'elle vu et l'enfila. Elle était trop grande, bien sûr, lui tombant juste au milieu de ses cuisses. Cependant, cela lui allait parfaitement. Elle déposa ses propres affaires sur une chaise de la chambre et se faufila dans le lit.

Dans le lit bien trop grand pour elle, surtout qu'elle était seule. Bien qu'il fût confortable, elle tourna en rond pendant presque une heure, se perdant dans les plis de la couverture, se battant avec les oreillers, changeant de position toutes les deux minutes. C'en était à perdre la tête. Elle se dit qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fallu qu'elle rentre chez elle, parce qu'à ce train là, elle n'allait pas dormir beaucoup plus. Puis à un moment, elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Elle se redressa sur le lit, regarda autour d'elle, et jeta le surplus d'oreillers dans la pièce, et n'en garda qu'un seul. Elle se laissa tomber arrière, en plein milieu. Et là elle réussi à s'endormir. La tête sur un seul oreiller, pas un de plus.

Elle était habituée à n'avoir qu'un oreiller, à être seule dans un grand lit. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de compagnie dans sa chambre. Ou en tout cas pas de vrai ou de longue depuis qu'elle travaillait pour Tony. Son travail faisait partie entière de sa vie. Et ce n'était qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé, c'est que Anthony Stark gâchait toujours tout. Non pas qu'il le fasse exprès, mais plus car il demandait sa présence toute la journée, ce qui empêchait bien sûr les potentiels prétendant de passer du temps avec Pepper. Mais elle si était fait, et cela ne la dérangeait plus. Elle dormait très bien comme ça.

* * *

_Alors voilà, le premier chapitre est fini. Je sais qu'il peut paraître un peu court, mais je n'ai pas pu faire mieux. Vous en aurez un toutes les semaines, ne pouvant écrire que les week-ends._

_En espérant que cela vous a plus, bon week end à tout._

_Ah oui, et les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues. Merci_


	2. Un Problème de Lit

_bon, message propre à Axelle : j'avais dis que je posterai la suite le week-end prochain. Et donc nous ne sommes pas encore le w-e prochain, mais j'aime faire plaisir aux gens, alors je poste la suite. Et aussi merci à Reikajen, et aux autres qui lisent aussi cette première fiction sur Iron Man._

_oh, et je ne l'ai pas dis plus tôt, mais "I own nothing". bien que j'aimerai bien avoir RDJ :p_

_allez, j'arrête le blabla. bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : problème de lit**

Une voiture arriva en trombe devant la résidence de Tony Stark, à Malibu. Une voiture de sport jaune, brillante, roulant à vive allure, avec de juste devant la porte. Un homme en jean et blouson de cuir en sorti. Il était plutôt imposant, de grande taille, cheveux noir, lunettes de soleil de star, et par-dessus tout, la barbe de trois jours avec le sourire en coin qui va avec. Il semblait très à l'aise comme ça. Il portait un sac en bandoulière, sûrement remplis de dossiers important, et tenait un sac de vêtement à la main. Malgré son blouson, l'on pouvait voir ses muscles brachiaux se contracter sous l'emprise du sac. Et ce n'était pas déplaisant.

Il monta les quelques marches du perron deux à deux, sifflotant joyeusement un air de rock. Il était 9 heures passé, et le soleil était levé. Quoi de mieux pour commencer une nouvelle journée. La porte s'ouvrit tout naturellement quand il s'en approcha, ne l'interrompant pas dans son élan. Il laissa tomber ses affaires dans l'entrée, n'en prenant pas plus soin que cela, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se rafraîchir. Les 4 heures passées dans la voiture avaient affamé et assoiffé l'homme en question. Et c'est avec un demi sandwich dans la bouche qu'il commença à parler.

- JARVIS, papa est rentré !

Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'eut aucune réponse. Il avala gloutonnement le reste du sandwich, et fit une nouvelle tentative.

- JARVIS !

- Pardon monsieur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Silence monsieur.

- JARVIS, je suis celui qui t'a programmé, je peux tout aussi facilement faire l'inverse.

- Oui monsieur, excusez-moi. C'est qu'il s'agit de Mademoiselle.

- Pepper ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir dans tout ça ?

- Elle dort monsieur.

- Et donc.

La conversation qu'il était en train d'avoir relevait du surnaturel. Il était celui qui avait créé de toutes parts JARVIS, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne lui avait pas répondu la première fois, ni ce que Pepper pouvait bien faire dans l'histoire. Il essayait de comprendre, tout en reprenant ses marques dans la maison. Il venait de finir son petit déjeuner, pour ensuite se diriger vers l'escalier menant à l'étage. Il se trouvait à présent en plein milieu de ceux-ci.

- Elle dort monsieur.

- Merci JARVIS, j'ai compris.

- Ici.

- Et par « ici », tu veux dire …

L'homme se tenait devant d'une porte. Il ne se posa pas trop de question avant de mettre sa main sur la poignée, et de la tourner, afin d'ouvrir la porte.

- … dans votre chambre

L'homme resta stupéfait. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela, par à la voir dans son lit. Car c'était bien une femme qu'il y avait dans sons propre lit. Non pas qu'il n'y était pas habitué, au contraire, mais simplement, il n'avait jamais vu cette personne dans ce lit.

- Ah, je vois.

Bien qu'il fut déconcerté par ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il n'en dit pas plus et referma la porte silencieusement, avant de retourner à l'étage inférieur.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Pepper Potts était sa secrétaire, à lui, à Anthony Stark, voire à Iron Man. Elle était respectueuse de tout et de tout le monde, était à son maximum dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, aidait dès qu'elle le pouvait. De plus, il n'y avait presque rien à dire sur son physique. En soit, elle était presque la femme parfaite. Et il était vrai que le fameux Tony Stark avait souvent fantasmé sur elle. Un gros cliché en soit. Le patron et la secrétaire, du déjà vu. Mais cela ne l'avait pas pour autant freiné dans sa conquête. Parce qu'il s'était rendu compte, depuis qu'il avait été kidnappé, qu'il n'y avait pas que l'argent, que les fêtes, que la bêtise dans la vie. Il était à la tête d'une entreprise, il avait des responsabilités. Mais il savait très bien qu'il ne les assumait pas toutes. Mais il avait changé, on l'avait changé, sans qu'il ne demande rien. Il était donc pratiquement obligé d'accepter.

Au début, il ne pouvait pas, ou ne voulait l'accepter. Mais au fur et à mesure, il avait compris qu'être un héros signifiait quelque chose. Pour lui, il était déjà un héros. Mais il en devînt un, avec de vraies responsabilités, pas juste au niveau de l'entreprise familiale, mais aux yeux du monde.

Alors oui, il avait changé sa façon de voir les choses. Et donc oui, il a changé sa façon de voir les personnes, surtout celles dont il est proche. Il a arrêter de fréquenter des personnes qu'il connaissait à peine juste pour le fun, et il a aussi arrêter de coucher avec des filles dont il ne connaissait même pas le prénom. Et pourquoi tout ça. Parce qu'il c'est rendu compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un à qui il tenait. Et que ça, il l'avait accepté.

Voir Pepper Potts dans son lit l'avait fait sourire. Il avait plusieurs fois essayé dans le passé de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, ou en tout depuis qu'il était revenu de sa grotte. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment osé allé jusqu'au bout. Il était égocentrique, narcissique, et tout ce qui allait avec, il n'était pas fait pour une relation de couple. Mais il avait un grand lit, où il se sentait de plus en plus seul depuis peu.

Et c'est alors que, assis dans le salon, il se souvint d'une promesse qu'il avait faite à la jeune femme.

- JARVIS, quel jour est-on ?

- Le 6 monsieur.

- Merci JARVIS.

Il allait la surprendre, voilà ce qu'il allait faire. Et tant pis pour la suite. Comme il le disait très bien « Il faut parfois savoir courir, avant de savoir marcher.

* * *

_bon, j'avoue, celui est plus court, mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a, et là, j'avais pas grand chose dans la tête. mais au moins, je peux me concentrer sur le prochain chapitre, qui paraîtra le week-end prochain._

_bonne écriture de review (pour info, si j'insiste légèrement sur ça c'est que j'aime bien savoir ce que les gens penses, voire veulent, ce n'est pas du tout pour ennuyer)_


	3. Le meilleur anniversaire de PPotts

_bonsoir, _**  
**

_je sais que ce chapitre s'est beaucoup fait attendre, mais le voici enfin. J'espère qu'il vous satisfera. Il n'est pas vraiment dans le même genre puisqu'il s'agit d'un flashback. Il n'est pas forcément très long, mais une seconde partie est à venir très rapidement. _

_Bonne lecture, en espérant ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 le meilleur anniversaire de Pepper Potts ...**

La première année où Pepper exerça son rôle d'assistante personnelle auprès de Tony, elle apprit à le connaître. Ce ne fut pas une tache aisée, il lui fallu un peu de temps avant d'accepter sa façon de vivre. Elle avait déjà travaillé avec des hommes dans le même genre, mais Tony était bien plus extravagant que les autres.

Au début, quand elle avait passé l'entretient d'embauche, Tony Stark l'avait impressionnée. Il l'avait reçu dans son bureau, comme si elle avait été un simple rendez-vous professionnel. Alors elle avait pensé que si il la prenait, ce n'était que pour ses capacités. Mais quand elle fut finalement embauchée, elle crut qu'il l'avait choisie parce qu'elle était une femme. Elle était bien sûr au courant de la façon de vivre de cet homme. Les magasines people s'arrachaient des photos de lui dès qu'il sortait avec une femme, qui était évidement différente à chaque fois. Mais au bout de quelque temps, très rapidement même, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas du tout question de ça, ou en tout cas pas pour elle. Elle voyait passer les conquêtes de son patron au fur et à mesure des jours, sans voir deux fois la même – ou très rarement, mais jamais deux fois d'affilées.

C'était le jour de son anniversaire. Elle avait fait en sorte de finir son travail le plus tôt possible afin de sortir avec ses amis. Mais elle laissait aussi traîner quelques tâches, histoire de rester un peu plus dans la villa. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment partir, car elle attendait que Tony lui souhaite son anniversaire. Elle lui avait souhaité le sien, alors pourquoi cela ne se ferait pas dans l'autre sens ? Mais malheureusement, cela ne se fit pas. Elle attendit toute la journée, avec un grand sourire.

Le matin, quand elle s'était réveillée, elle s'était préparée avec beaucoup de soin. Elle n'était pas spécialement perfectionniste, mais elle aimait avoir le contrôle sur certaines choses. Alors ce jour là, elle s'était dit que rien ne pourrait lui faire perdre son sourire. Elle s'habilla d'un tailleur blanc, s'y reprit à trois fois avant de finir sa coiffure, essaya quatre paires de chaussure, deux vestes et deux sacs, avant d'être définitivement prête. Elle ne voulait pas être parfaite, elle voulait juste se sentir bien dans sa peau. Elle l'était déjà quotidiennement, mais ce jour là lui avait semblé important.

Alors quand elle arriva à la villa, qu'elle y passa toute la journée, et que Tony Stark ne lui avait pas dit un mot en ce jour spécial, elle lui en voulu énormément. Elle lui fêtait son anniversaire, c'était une question politesse. Et elle pensait qu'après ces quelques années passées ensembles, il aurait au moins eu l'amabilité de faire de même en retour. Mais elle se rendit compte bien plus tard dans la journée que ce n'était pas son rôle. Elle ne devait être qu'une employée à ses yeux, et c'était ce qu'elle était.

Elle termina donc ce qu'elle avait à faire et rentra chez elle pour se changer. Le soir, elle avait prévu de voir quelques amis avec qui elle était restée en contact. Car il était vrai que depuis qu'elle travaillait pour Tony, elle n'avait plus vraiment le temps de sortir. Elle se changea, mis une robe vert émeraude qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus des genoux, avec un collier d'argent et d'autre accessoires de la même teinte. Elle détacha ses cheveux, car pour elle, le fait qu'ils soient attachés signifiait qu'elle était au travail. Elle partait du principe que c'était la même chose que les hommes et la cravate. Ses amis lui avaient dit qu'ils viendraient la chercher, car l'endroit où ils allaient était une surprise. Sa sonnette retentit et elle partit en compagnie de ses amis. Elle ne connu l'endroit où ils allaient que lorsqu'ils sortirent de la ville. Il n'y avait qu'un lieux en dehors de cette immense ville où ils pouvaient aller : le _OldSchool_.

Le _OldSchool _était un Bar-Restaurant assez réputé. Il était connu pour son ambiance old-fashion, sa décoration so-british des années 1900. Mais surtout, il était connu pour son patron. John Henry. Fils d'avocats voraces, il avait très tôt voulu se détacher de se monde qu'il caractérisait de mensonger. Entrant cependant en faculté de droit, il se fit connaître par la création d'un logiciel d'économie aujourd'hui utilisé un peu partout. C'est ainsi qu'il fit sa fortune, et s'offrit ce qui était avant une grande boite de nuit dans laquelle il allait : _le Gentleman_. Ayant toujours voulu être barman, il transforma ce lieu en un Bar-Restaurant, décoré selon ses goûts, soit à la Sherlock Holmes et d'Arsène Lupin. Ce lieu de détente et de restauration est désormais connu dans toute la région. Mais pour Pepper et ses amis, il était question d'autre chose. Il était question d'amitié. Car John Henry était avant leur ami.

Ils étaient tous ensemble en classe de droit quand John gagna sa fortune. Il s'était alors juré d'acheter cet endroit où ils allaient s'amuser ensemble, et de le transformer en leur honneur, tous étant de grands amateurs des romans policier de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. C'était leur seul moment de détente, et c'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, autour d'Une étude Rouge.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent tous de la voiture, le vent soufflait légèrement, et l'air était pur. Pur d'intention, pur d'amitié, pur de vie. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour un bon anniversaire. Ils pénétrèrent dans le _OldShool_. L'endroit faisait était de sorte que, du côté restaurant, les tables soient séparées du reste du bar, pour ne pas être déranger par le bruit. Cela faisait comme les anciens wagons où les sièges étaient séparés par compartiment. C'était assez fantaisiste, mais très réaliste. Un cocktail leur fut servie, et le fameux John fit son apparition.

- A Virgina Pepper Potts, notre rousse préférée ! s'exclama-il avec un verre de champagne à la main en guise de bonsoir.

Ils entamèrent rapidement la conversation entre eux. Des souvenirs revenaient, mais aussi des nouvelles futures. Il y avait deux couples à la soirée, Sabrina et Amandine, qui annoncèrent leur adoption proche d'une petit fille, et Elle et Damien, qui annoncèrent leurs fiançailles. Pepper ne se sentit pas très bien quand elle entendu ses deux événements. Non pas qu'elle les désapprouvait, bien au contraire, elle était ravie, et le fait qu'ils l'aient annoncé le jour de son anniversaire ne la dérangeait pas plus. C'est surtout le fait qu'elle était la seule personne autour de cette table à ne pas être en couple. John avait déjà deux enfants, Miriam attendait son premier. Ce fut surtout à ce moment qu'elle s'en rendit compte. Miriam avait été sa première amie à l'université. Elle était mince, sportive et se qui va avec. Elle était l'étudiante parfaite, appréciée des professeurs et de tous les élèves. Elle avait un avenir tout tracé en tant qu'avocate. Et cela se fit. Elle se maria sa dernière année d'étude, l'année de son diplôme - elle avait été major de sa promotion. Elle s'était ensuite consacrée à sa carrière. Tout lui réussissait, il ne lui manquait plus qu'une famille, qu'elle était désormais en train de fonder. Pepper pouvait voir son ventre rond à côté d'elle, une alliance brillante à son annulaire, des étoiles dans ses yeux quand elle parlait de sa vie. Pepper était heureuse dans sa vie professionnelle. Ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'elle avait prévu au début, mais cela lui convenait tout aussi bien. Mais sa vie personnelle, c'était une autre histoire.

Ses amis virent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils parlaient du mariage et de la petite Lilia qui allait bientôt avoir de nouveaux parents, et soit disant passant, une vraie famille. Ils sentirent tous le malaise que Pepper ressentait et ils changèrent de conversation aussi rapidement. Pepper le remarqua, et leur fut reconnaissante, sans pour autant le dire, les regards leur suffisait depuis le temps qu'il se connaissaient.

Le repas se fit en douceur. Le _OldSchool_ n'était pas forcément réputé pour sa cuisine, mais l'originalité de John donnait à chaque des plats surprenants et délicieux. Puis vînt l'heure des cadeaux. Elle reçu de la part de Maria un album photo de l'époque où elles étaient ensembles en appartement pendant leurs études. Elle avait commencé un album pour son enfant et était retombée sur d'ancienne pellicule. Elle et Damien lui offrirent un Banzaï et un jardin zen. Tous les deux mangeaient bio, faisaient du yoga, donnaient pour des ONG visant à protéger la planète. Sabrina et Amandine offrirent des bijoux, des boucles d'oreilles et un collier qui allait avec. Quant à John, il lui offrit la collection complète des Sherlock Holmes en livre. Comme si elle ne l'avait pas déjà. Et de Tony, elle reçu un appel.

* * *

_alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? _

_il y avait une suite initiale, mais suite à la perte de mes fichiers (vivent l'informatiques), j'ai dû la réécrire, et couper ce chapitre à ce moment me semblait très bien. Après, ce n'est que mon avis, à vous de juger._

_Et encore désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster plus tôt._


	4. mais aussi le pire

_Bon, je suis désolée de l'attente, vraiment. Mais quand on n'a pas l'inspiration, c'est un peu dur. Mais je comprend tout à fait si vous avez une envie de me donner un coup de poing dans la figure, c'est toujours énervant quand une histoire nous plait et qu'il n'y a pas la fin. Mais pour la peine, je vais mettre un second chapitre. peut être pas ce soir, mais très prochainement. Au moins, vous avez la seconde partie de ce flashback. Allez, Enjoy_**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 … mais aussi le pire**

Pepper n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué que son téléphone sonnait. La soirée se passait tellement bien qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à son portable de la soirée. Ce ne fut que lorsque que son bipper s'alluma qu'elle regarda son téléphone. Elle vu en effet l'icône appel manqué clignotait, avec l'image de son patron.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas répondre Virginia ?

Miriam, qui était sa meilleure amie, avait tout de suite noté que son amie n'était plus totalement concentrée sur ce qui ce passait. Elle lui fit comprendre en lui chuchotant cette dernière phrase à l'oreille. Elles avaient toujours été d'accord sur les mêmes choses, elles réfléchissaient de la même façon, et c'est pour cela qu'elles savaient quand l'autre n'allait pas bien.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Pepper lui avait répondu en chuchotant, d'un air désabusé, et elles avaient continué leur petite conversation sur ce même ton, sans que les autres puissent entendre ce qu'elles disaient.

- C'est ton anniversaire chérie, laisse !

- Mais c'est mon patron.

- Depuis quand les personnes pour qui on travaille on besoin de nous à 1h30 du matin ?

- Tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas la même chose. C'est de Tony Stark que l'on parle.

- Justement, ce n'est pas parce que tu es son assistante que tu es son esclave.

- Tu as raison. Et puis, je lui ai dis de ne pas me déranger.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas répondre. Et puis s'il se met à faire du grabuge, il aura affaire à moi. Et tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas énerver une femme enceinte.

- Tu es la meilleure.

Les deux amies s'enlacèrent tendrement. Miriam avait toujours eu les bons mots pour aider Virginia. Miriam était la première d'une famille de huit enfants, elle avait du caractère, une forte personnalité, mais surtout une volonté pour aider les gens. Et pour cela, Pepper la remerciait tout le temps. Elle l'avait conseillée pour son travail, et c'était même elle qui lui avait donné l'information comme quoi un certain milliardaire cherchait une nouvelle secrétaire-assistante-avocate. Les deux mots secrétaire et assistante n'avaient pas plu à Pepper, mais la donne milliardaire avait fait pencher la balance. Elle s'était dis que cela pouvait influencer le reste de sa carrière. Mais au final, Pepper est toujours restée au même poste, sans pour autant s'en plaindre. Ou en tout cas jusqu'à maintenant. Car bien qu'elle ait décidée de ne pas répondre aux messages de son employeur, elle devait admettre que celui-ci n'était pas ordinaire. Et elle pu en effet en faire les frais assez rapidement.

Un moteur vrombit sur le parking du pub. Les phares illuminaient toute la salle, et aveuglaient chaque personne. Mais ce qui en réalité troublait les clients était en fait le modèle de la voiture. Une Audi R8, flambant neuve. Virginia était de dos par rapport à la voiture elle ne se retourna que lorsque les garçons s'exclamèrent tous en cœur.

- Wow ! Ça c'est de la voiture !

En a peine une phrase, Virginia comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tony Stark était arrivé. Elle se sentir bouillir de l'intérieur. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait avoir une soirée tranquille, il venait. C'en était presque du harcèlement.

Les conversations reprirent après un court instant, et la cloche de la porte d'entrée sonna, annonçant un nouvel arrivant. Quelques instants après, le jeune femme senti une main sur sa hanche et un murmure à son oreille.

- Á quoi cela sert-il d'avoir un téléphone si ce n'est à répondre quand on vous appelle ?

- Á faire comprendre au gens que l'on ne veut pas leur parler ! dit elle furieusement.

Les regards autour de la table se tournèrent vers eux, et, avec un large sourire contrôlé, Virginia s'excusa quelques instants. Elle tira son patron par la manche et l'emmena dehors avec elle. Il était hors de question qu'il reste une minute de plus dans ce bar, avec elle, avec ses amis.

- Que vous ayez besoin de moi, je le conçois. Mais que veut dire pour vous « jour de congé » ?

- Non, ne me dite pas que c'est aujourd'hui ?

- Si, et vous venez de gâcher ma soirée ! Cela fais des semaines que c'est prévu ! Des personnes viennent de Paris pour moi ! Et vous, la seule chose que vous trouver à faire, c'est venir me faire un coucou pour je ne sais quelle raison idiote qui pourrait attendre au moins la fin de ce dîner. Quand allez-vous enfin comprendre que je ne vous appartiens pas ? Qu'il y a une limite entre professionnel et personnel ?

- Je m'excuse si c'est ça que vous voulez entendre. Mais vous auriez dû me dire où vous alliez.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça marche. Quand je quitte votre villa, je suis censée être libre de mes choix. Vous n'avez pas à vous immiscer à tout bout de champ sous prétexte que vous vous sentez seul ou je ne sais quoi. J'ai une vie, vous avez la votre. Et si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous gérer seul, demandez à J.A.R.V.I.S. de le faire pour vous quand je ne suis pas là ! Il sert à ça, non ?!

Sur ce, elle le planta là et retourna à l'intérieur. Elle avec les yeux bouffis, les joues rouges et une forte envie de tout envoyer balader sur son passage. Comment avait-il pu ? Il ne l'interrompait pas généralement, et une des seule fois o il le fait, c'est un des jours les plus importants pour elle. La rage l'avait prise de court et elle eut du mal à finir la soirée calmement. Heureusement, ses amis la connaissaient assez bien pour savoir quel sujet il fallait border et éviter dans ce genre de situation. C'est comme cela que l'on reconnaît ses amis.

Cependant, dehors, Tony Stark restait là, sans bouger. Il retrouva le chemin de sa voiture sans vraiment savoir comment, et une fois installé à l'intérieur, le moteur vrombit de lui-même, et le cockpit se mit en marche automatiquement. L'homme se sentait tellement mal par rapport à ce qui venait de se passer, que même son ordinateur de bord le senti :

- Bravo Monsieur.

- En temps normal, je t'aurai dit de me reconduire à la maison sans commentaires. Mais j'ai vraiment merdé là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Monsieur.

- Merci J.A.R.V.I.S. tu es le seul à me comprendre.

- C'est parce que c'est vous qui m'avez créé Monsieur.

- Justement, tu ferais quoi à ma place ?

- Je rentrerai au plus vite afin d'éviter d'aggraver les choses, et je me prendrais un bon cocktail, tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de me faire pardonner.

- Bonne idée. Faisons ça ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais l'envie n'y était pas réellement.

Étrangement, Pepper et Tony arrivèrent simultanément chez eux. Pepper pris une douche rapide, les évènements de la soirée l'avaient légèrement agacée, et tout ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment, s'était oublier ça. Et le meilleur moyen était de dormir. Mais pendant ce temps, Tony se repentait de ses actes. Il avait conscience du mal qu'il avait pu faire à son ami. Car après tout, elle était bien cela. Toutes ces années passées en sa compagnie avaient fait évoluer leur relation. De collègue, ils étaient passé à associés, puis, en tout cas pour lui, à ami. Ou tout du moins, ils s'en rapprochaient. Il faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, cherchant à tout prix un moyen de se faire racheter. Après tout, il lui devait bien ça.

* * *

_Alors ? _

_Pour info, le prochain sera un autre, et aussi le dernier, de ce flashback._

_A très bientôt_


End file.
